Memories
by Meru-desu
Summary: Vanity, once known as Arianna Francis missing for three years , is sent to kill Edward's little brother as a warning. However, her former self once had a relationship with Alphonse. Her mission gets difficult when she starts getting human memories back.


_**Title: **__Memories_

_**Pairings: **__OC/Alphonse, hinted OC/Edward_

_**Warnings: **__Character death, possible OOC-ness. OC's._

_**Summary: **__Vanity, once known as Arianna Francis (missing for three years), is sent to kill Edward's little brother as a warning. However, her former self once had a relationship with Alphonse. Following through with her mission gets difficult when she starts getting memories back from her previous life. _

_**A/N:**_ So this was written forever ago. Like. January. So, uh. Forgive the crappy writing. (I promise it's sort of improved.) Um. Yeah. D:

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist, (and any characters used/mentioned in this story from said series) belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Vanity and Casey Ellis are mine. Nomiya and Celeste belong to a friend of mine. The song 'Memories' belongs to Within Temptation.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_**Memories, memories, memories...**_

_God_ why wouldn't they _stop_? These thoughts that weren't hers... She wasn't supposed to have them-- she'd already asked. But the flashbacks of a life she'd had long ago continued to force themselves into her mind, etching themselves in the soul she didn't have.

It was then that she realized she was screaming, clutching her head; then that she realized that he was looking at her with those sad, sad gold eyes... Those sadly hopeful gold eyes.

_**In this world you tried**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind.**_

_**There's no other way.**_

_**I pray to the gods,**_

_**"Let him stay."**_

"Arianna?" He took a step towards her and she wished she could be held. But if he touched her... What would happen? She didn't know and not knowing terrified her.

She could taste bile on her tongue as the stones in her stomach threatened to force themselves up and out. Something inside her seemed to be rejecting them. "..." She thought she mumbled something, but a headache pounding in her skull (could Homunculi even get headaches?) prevented most comprehensive thought.

"What?" he asked. Apparently he'd thought he heard something, too. Or saw her lips move. Either way, she replied.

"_Vanity_."

But he thought he saw a flicker of something behind the deep violet of her wide frightened orbs. Something he recognized.

The memories ease the pain inside.

Now I know why.

The thoughts had stopped assaulting her mind for the time being. It felt as though she'd gained a part of herself back that she'd lost before she knew she had it. It was... comforting, but frightening.

The image of a young woman not so different from herself-- for the image girl had green eyes, not purple, and she was smiling... something Vanity never did unless Pride was around or she was poking fun at the Chibi --with the young man before her came to mind, and she felt something well up inside her. A feeling she knew for certain that Homunculi shouldn't have. But there it was, filling her being so full that in the tears that pooled in her eyes bits of the very same green in the image girl's eyes reflected out in her own. So much so that the other Sin who had been watching stepped out, having noticed.

"You sure you can handle this?" the palm tree-haired male asked. He despised her display of weakness. How could she show it so openly?

The emerald behind the violet disappeared and she turned her scorching tear-filled eyes on the elder of the two of them.

"Of course I can," she spat.

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments,**_

_**Imagine you'd be here.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near,**_

_**In silent whispers, silent tears.**_

Though he didn't move, Alphonse braced himself. If Envy was here as well, this probably wasn't going to go in his favor, but... If he could get Arianna back, their chances against Envy would rise. _If._

However, his chances were slim, he knew. But he also knew that Arianna was still somewhere in the mind of Vanity. The Homunculus was just putting up a hell of a fight to keep whatever of Ari was left out of the picture.

An idea came to him. In the three years it had been since Arianna had gone missing and the many times he had met Vanity in the last two on the battlefield, he'd never once thought to mention Casey Ellis, the raven-haired golden-eyed little girl they'd birthed shortly before Ari's disappearance.

Vanity had finally composed herself. Not a trace of emotion shone in her dark cat-like eyes. Nothing could have shown what she had been feeling before. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off before she could even make a sound and confusion (as well as irritation) washed over her.

"I-"

"She looks a lot like you."

Vanity hesitated. "Who does?" Al saw Envy shake his head in disappointment. Curiosity killed the cat, and the Sin knew that satisfaction wasn't going to bring it back.

"Nobody you need to worry about. Just finish the job, Vanity," he said, his own violet orbs glittering with aggravation. This had already taken too long. _Father_ was probably getting ready to send others, thinking Vanity had 'died' or something.

"Back off, Envy. I've got this covered," she hissed. "If you're so worried, go tell _That Person_ every thing's fine."

So now she was giving _him_ orders? And not only that, either. She wasn't even looking at him while she spoke. She was looking at that worthless human. Envy let out a low growl. "Fine. You die, it's not my problem," the Shapeshifter hissed before stepping forward, using the leverage to push himself into the air, spinning head over heels and landing gracefully on the roof of the nearest building. He cast one last look back at Vanity before disappearing into the dark night.

A few moments passed and they felt like hours. Vanity broke the silence.

"Who?" Her tone was demanding, though she wasn't actually certain she wanted to know the answer. "Who?!" she insisted after a moment of no reply.

"You should already know," Al retorted. He paused. Envy was gone, now what his chance. "If you don't remember, I can help you."

Help? He was offering her _help_?!

"Her hair's getting longer," he said and thought he saw her expression change. "It's curly, like yours used to be." Al took a step towards her but stopped when she took a step back. "She has your nose, face shape, hands."

"I don't... I don't understand.."

"Casey Ellis, Arianna. Your-- Our daughter."

"Aru, I--" Wait. When did she start calling him 'Aru'? It felt so familiar on her lips, that name. So easy to speak, just rolling off her tongue. And she knew. She knew everything. The remaining memories locked away by the Philosopher's Stone came flooding back and she understood just what he was trying to do.

The hope in his eyes after she said his name had told her everything.

"No. No, that won't work on me."_ I won't.. I __can't__ let it work on me._

_**Made me promise I'd try**_

_**To find my way back in this life.**_

_**I hope there is a way**_

_**To give me a sign you're okay.**_

He'd seen it. He was sure he had. Hell, he'd heard it. His Arianna had made it through for a split second. This was possible, he thought. _This __is__ possible._

"She's three now," he said. Her eyes begged him to stop. "She's getting so big. Her hair's getting long. It's all curls, like yours," he repeated.

_But mine is straight_, Vanity's mind screamed. "It's not working, Tinman."

Alphonse had long since been returned to his human state. 'Vanity' hadn't known him as the empty armor he used to be, so why would she call him 'Tinman'? Only Arianna had known him that long.

_Ari's trying to let me know she's still in there. Vanity wouldn't know something like that, but Ari would. She's still in there!_

"Sure it is," he smiled. "Her eyes are gold. Like mine. Why won't you look me in the eyes?"

A voice in Vanity's head that she didn't recognize rang in her ears a phrase that infuriated her: _Because I'll win._

Insulted and furious, Vanity's eyes shot up and stared scornfully into his.

So, little Arianna Francis was trying to break the bindings of the Philosopher's Stone, was she? She was trying to overpower Vanity, was she?

"It won't work," Vanity mumbled aloud, speaking directly to the girl in her head, "you'll never beat me."

"Who're you talking to?" Al asked. Though violet eyes stared into his own gold eyes, they weren't actually looking at him. Her eyes shone clear as glass with a challenge, though it wasn't for him, either.

"Your little girlfriend," Vanity said smugly. "Seems she wants to talk to you. Are you surprised?"

"Of course not," he smiled, "I know she's still in there."

Reminds me again it's worth it all,

So I can go home.

There was silence, broken only by the rustling of trees in the main street and the mewing of a litter of abandoned kittens behind a trash can in the alley which they stood.

"I won't let you speak to her."

"I know. Not yet, anyway."

"Not _ever_," Vanity's voice took on an edge to it.

Al just shrugged. How he wished he could just hold her and take her back with him.

"I want to go home..."

The young voice came from behind the trash can where the kittens lay mewing for the mother who wouldn't be returning.

"Papa, I want to go home," the voice came again, and from behind the trash can little Casey Ellis walked.

Al didn't seem to understand why his little girl was there, but went to her none the less.

"Casey Ellis, how did you get here?" Behind him, violet eyes turned green entirely.

"I followed you," she said, blushing slightly, "Uncle Edward was busy with Aunt Nomiya and Celeste, so I followed you when they weren't looking." Oh, yes indeed, this little three-year-old had learned a lot from her uncle when he babysat her. She was quite mischievous, Al mused, and he'd have to deal with his brother later.

Gold eyes and a plump, pale face were framed by ringlets of ebony that trailed half-way down Casey Ellis Elric's small back. A clip held her bangs and a couple strands of curls behind a small ear. Her nose was also small and it tipped up, like a ski jump. Her lips were plump and rosy.

She looked identical to how Arianna had looked, but her mother's eyes were emerald and her face had lost its baby fat.

Behind father and daughter, Vanity had lost all control and Arianna had tears in her emerald eyes. _So much for sticking to your word, Vanity._

There were differences, of course. Her hair was bone straight rather than curled, and though her eyes had returned to green at the moment, they were normally a deep shade of violet.

But it was Arianna in control right now, not Vanity, and she was going to take full advantage of the time she had.

"Casey Ellis," she said, hearing her own voice and not Vanity's, "Casey Ellis, come here a moment."

Alphonse turned to look at his love. The stockings she wore-- one of them anyway, went up to her thigh. Both had heel and toes bare, but the other only went up to her knee, and they were crimson. The skirt she wore cut straight up the middle in the front, matching the ebony of her hair, with a crimson lace design around the seam at the bottom. A half-top graced her torso, the same crimson lace embroidered from the collarbone to mid-neck. On her arms were bell-shaped removable sleeves. Though she didn't look like herself, Al knew his Ari, and he knew she'd made it through.

When their daughter looked at her father with apprehension, he nodded assuringly.

"Don't worry, Casey Ellis. She won't hurt you."

"But she hurt you. Papa, is there two ladies inside her? She seems so... different from before when I was watching," the little girl said, eying Arianna wearily. She truly was a clever girl.

"Casey Ellis, there isn't much time. I'll explain later, alright?" Al brushed a stray hair from her little face and smiled. "Now go see your Mama. She's missed you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Casey Ellis nodded and dashed over to the woman she looked so much like and ran into a fierce embrace.

"Oh, baby. Mama's missed you." Tears flowed freely and Arianna sniffled. "Look how big you are!"

She held the girl at arm's length to examine her, but found herself embracing the girl once again, unable to let go.

"Guess what, Mama? I'm three years old now, uh huh. I can count to ten and spell my name and Papa's and Uncle Edward's and everyone's! Even yours if you sound it out for me..."

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments,**_

_**Imagine you'd be here.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near,**_

_**In silent whispers, silent tears.**_

Arianna pulled away from the embrace again, but this time she stood up.

"Aru, you need to take Casey Ellis and leave. _She's_ not going to stay dormant for much longer." She brushed a hand over Casey Ellis' head, tormented at the thought that this would probably be the last time she saw her daughter, but knowing it was for the best that she sent them off while she still had control. "I knew what you were trying to do, and God do I ever want it too," she sobbed a little as Casey Ellis walked solemnly back to Alphonse, "but it won't work. Vanity is too strong, and while I still have my sanity, I'd rather have you two safe than watch you in danger where I can't help you."

Al walked forward, relieved that Arianna didn't back away when he did, and put his arms around her.

"Aru, I need to tell you," she mumbled into his shoulder, her hands finding a place to rest on his chest, "that I'm sorry. That I love you and finally say goodbye. I need to tell you that Father, the leader of the Homunculi, he's--"

"Shh. Just for a moment. I just want to hold you." He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck. God he'd missed this.

"Aru, it's important, and there isn't enough time to explain it all. Amestris is in danger. Father is..."

_**Together in all these memories**_

_**I see your smile.**_

_**All the memories I hold dear.**_

_**Darling, you know I'll love you**_

_**'Till the end of time.**_

"Arianna, I know. Nii-san figured it out a while ago. We're working out a way to sto--" several loud cracks and a grotesque squishing noise were heard in the little alley. Casey Ellis let out a scream from the place that her father had left her.

"Didn't I tell you my name is Vanity?" Her voice seemed to have two tones to it. A mix of two separate voices, making it seem almost inhuman. She stepped back from Al and glanced down with one violet eye, one emerald at her right hand. Well, what was visible of it, anyway. Up to her wrist was embedded in Alphonse's chest and a hot, sticky crimson liquid sliding down her pale arm.

"Goodbye, Elric. Have fun in the Gate. Again," and with that said, Vanity retracted her hand, taking the pulsing organ in his chest with it. After all, didn't it rightfully belong to her human counterpart? Arianna would be so pleased, she mused as the boy's body dropped to the ground in front of her, blood pooling around him.

Casey Ellis' sobs came out in screams. Vanity scowled and moved towards her. The little girl's crying quieted and she backed into a corner.

"Ne, Casey Ellis, you aren't afraid of Mama, are you?" Vanity inquired, crouching in front of the little girl.

"You're not Mama!" terrified gold eyes stared wide and wild into Vanity's own dual colored eyes.

The Sin smirked. "Of course I'm your mama. Don't you believe me?"

The little girl shook her head and Vanity sighed. Oh well. Guess the kid wouldn't fall for it. Not that it mattered, anyway.

"Casey Ellis, I have a gift for you," Vanity said, feigning a smile.

Casey Ellis sniffled, "What is it?"

_Don't you dare_, Arianna screamed in Vanity's mind, _You've already tormented her enough. Leave her out of this!_

"Hold out your hands and close your eyes. Go ahead, it's alright, I promise," she added when the little girl refused to comply.

Another sniffle and the girl nodded, doing as she was told, holding out her hands and closing her eyes. The Sin rolled her own. Hadn't anyone ever taught the kid not to accept presents from people who just killed a parent in front of them?

Vanity placed the now still heart in Casey Ellis' hands and smiled genuinely now.

"Good girl. Now take this back to your uncle and tell him that this is what happens when you meddle in things you shouldn't. Go on, go."

Casey Ellis opened her eyes and looked down in her hands at her father's heart and cried out, anguish and terror in her voice and eyes.

Clutching the organ close to her, she took off as fast as her little legs would take her away from Vanity. Hopefully to get back back to Uncle Edward without getting lost. Her eyes were still streaming with tears and throat was raw from screaming, but she ran anyway, blindly into the streets of Central.

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments,**_

_**Imagine you'd be here.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near,**_

_**In silent whispers, silent tears.**_

Vanity stood now and looked down at herself, covered in the blood of her other self's lover, and both eyes returned to violet. She hadn't felt this good in... Well, ever. She sighed and stretched her arms high above her head, as if she'd just woken up from a long sleep.

_I should probably let Envy know all went well_, Vanity mused. It was then that she realized that she could hardly feel Arianna's presence inside her anymore. So, the little bitch had finally given up, had she? Well, good riddance.

A grin spread on Vanity's lips as she leaped to the top of the same building Envy had earlier. Arianna had some nice new memories to stew over now didn't she? After all, the Sin mused, she wasn't going to forget this evening's events any time soon.

The wind blew her hair from her face and produced an enjoyable cool breeze as she soared from rooftop to rooftop. They'd find his body shortly. If the kid hadn't gotten to the Chibi by now, she'd have at least run into _someone_ who would help her out.

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and she scowled. She was supposed to be feeling wonderful right now, not guilty. What was this, killer's remorse? That wasn't right. She'd killed before, so why now?

She shook her head to clear the thought out, but an image kept popping up in her mind.

Little Arianna Francis and Alphonse Elric smiling happily in Pinako's home on the sofa. Arianna looked exhausted, but overjoyed, and Alphonse seemed ecstatic, though tired. There was a Christmas tree in the background.

_It had been Christmas Eve_, Vanity recalled, tears and wind stinging her eyes.

And in the image, cradled between the loving couple in Ari's arms was little newborn Casey Ellis, fast asleep.

_**All of my memories...**_

_**-Owari- **_


End file.
